John Stewart (New Earth-Two)
History Pre-Justice League Early Years John was the son of a middle class African American couple in Detroit. John spent most of his childhood facing racism from some of his neighbors, but often ignored it feeling their option of him didn't matter. John would eventually become his high school's varsity quarter-back and would win them the champion with is leadership and skills. After high school ended John decided to join the Marine Corps, where he rose to the rank of Captain before he retired from active duty and became and architect. John would continue to be an architect in till he was 27 when in the middle of the night a ring appeared in his room and awoke him. Upon seeing the ring, John grabbed it out of the air believing it was just a dream, but upon grabbing it, the ring placed itself on his ring finger and changed his pajamas into a strange green costume. The ring the coated John in a weird green light and forced him to fly into space. John would eventually stop flying when he arrived on a strange planet. When John arrived he was greeted by a group of Blue Men who told John that they were the Guardians of the Universe and that they needed John to be a Green Lantern for Earth. Recognizing the name John asks about the two Green Lanterns that are already on Earth. The Guardians then tell John that Hal Jordan had been on a mission for the Guardians that could not return to Earth in till it was complete and that the other Lantern, Guy Gardner has disappeared and his rings connection was severed and his whereabouts were unknown to the Guardians. John confused on why the Guardians choose him, asks them why him. The Guardians the proceed to reveal that John is special, because he possess a stronger will then both Guy Gardner and Hal Jordan and that if he were to create and energy construct with his ring it would be solid and not hollow like other Lantern's constructs. The Guardians then ask John to be the Green Lantern of Earth and the entire sector that Earth is in. John not wanting to disappoint them agrees to it and begins training to use his power ring. John finishes his training in a record one week and returns to Earth as its new Green Lantern. John spent the majority of his first year as Green Lantern of Sector 2814 protecting it from alien and internal threats. Post-Justice League Joining the Justice League One day, while doing what he could to help the people in Detroit, John would be approached by men working for businessman Vandal Savage who wanted John to meet with him the following day in New York City to discuss doing charity work together, John seeing no harm with it, agrees to meet with him. The following day John flies to Savage's Mansion in New York City for the meeting, but when he arrive, he is asked to wait in till the other guests arrive. Shortly after arrive himself, another hero arrives at Savage's Mansion. The hero that arrives is Fawcett City's superhero, Captain Marvel who excitedly greets John. Chemo & Sacrifice Funeral The Yellow Rings Saga Lost Lanterns After Starman's funeral, John is called to Oa for a important mission assignment. When he arrives on Oa he is brought forth by the Guardians of the Universe, who brief him about a secret assignment that he is to head a small team of Green Lanterns to investigate reports of a Yellow Power rings. John asks the Guardians why they are being so secret about the assignment and why he needs a team. The Guardians then reveal that they originally sent one Lantern to search for the ring, but lost contact with that Lantern. John quickly realizes that the Lantern they are referring to is Guy Gardner and that they most likely sent him to his death.Category:Males Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Flight Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Energy Absorption Category:Force Field Generation Category:Energy Blasts Category:Super Durability Category:Space Survival Category:Under Water Survival Category:New Earth-Two Category:Created by Shiplord13 Category:Expert Combatant Category:Weapons Experts Category:Justice League (New Earth-Two) Category:Green Lantern Corp (New Earth-Two)